When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by lightfang9
Summary: When a young rogue zoid pilot is kidnapped by one of her own kind. Will they get along and find happyness or will there personalities get the better of them and make them start a war. RavenxOc


(Okay listen up: When I write I don't usually write a profile but because of this story I will most likely forget to mention what my character looks like.) So here we go.

Name: Marcella Troy (Marky)

Age: almost 15

Hair/Eyes: long/brown & light blue

Clothes: long sleeve white shirt, half sleeve blue and grey jacket, jean shorts, knee high navy blue socks, black shoes, a thin brown head band, and a chain bracelet with a white dragon charm hanging off the chain.

Weight/Height: 105/4'4"

Occupation: rouge zoid pilot.

Past: came to planet Zi when she was around the age of 5. Parents were killed at the age of 8 by soldiers. Learned how to pilot a zoid at the age of 10 with some help from a friend. Travels around as a rouge pilot destroying bases and any other zoid that gets in her way. (short and sweet)

Favorite saying: …Huh did you say something I didn't hear you?

Zoid: shadow fox (there's more to it all tell you about later)

Name: Suna

Age: unknown

Color: full body is a sandy color; around the neck is dark brown with some silver under the chin and neck.

Race: Organoid (spelled it wrong but I don't care)

Eyes: a light blue

Height/Weight: 4'6"/120lbs

Past: saved Marky from the soldier long ago and had been her partner ever sense

Occupation: copilot of the Shadow Fox and partners with Marky

Favorite saying: has none but likes to tease his owner but always comes back and protects her if needed. Loves her a lot and will do anything to make sure nothing happens to her.

**Chapter 1: Hahaha Suckers**

"Testing, testing, can you hear me Suna?"

"Raaaa!" I chucked as I pulled the hood titer to my head. Walking at a fast pace I walked threw this pathetic city, but then again this town was just like my life, pathetic and beat-up. Walking past some soldiers I looked down to the ground hoping they didn't see me.

"All most there. Ha there it is." Running up the steps of a part warehouse I opened the door and walked in. The smell of oil and burning rubber hit my nose the minute the door closed behind me. An older looking male walked out from behind the door and stood at the counter.

"Can I help you young one?" nodding I walked up to the man and pulled out thirteen thousand dollars. He looked at the money wide eyed before looking back up at me. "How did you get that much money kid?"

"I ordered parts for a 335 Shadow Fox that included an armor changer, a set of four 552 metal claws and a set of tools, are they in yet?" still staring at me I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Oh sorry miss I'll look right now." Smirking from under my hood I herd a ding as the door opened. "Well hello there men I will be will you in a minute."

"Okay." Right away I knew the two soldiers I had walked by were now standing behind me some where.

"Ah yes here they are. Yes miss there in would you like me to take you back to get them?" nodding the man smiled and opened up the counter as I stepped threw and into the back.

"What bay can I pick them up at?" The man looked down at me before looking out at the vast number of zoid parts.

"Bay number 14 will do." I gave Suna the word before I followed the man down the steps and onto the main floor. He walked me over to my package and then asked if I would be okay with it.

"Yes just open the bay and I'll do the rest." As the bay was opening I just barely saw my shadow fox before the two soldiers came running out of the door.

"Hey you girl get back here we know who you are!" smirking I quickly chained my equipment up to the fox and jumped on as it was being pulled up into the under belly. Pulling my hood down I let my long brown hair fly out as I laugh down at the panicking soldiers.

"Hahaha see you later suckers. Suna go!" and that was it, I took off just before the soldiers ran to get in there zoids and come after me. Unknown to the three of us the poor old warehouse owner just stood there dumb struck before he realized.

"Hey get back here and pay me for my parts girl!"

(TFang9: sorry I liked writing that part +.+)

It was getting dark now as I ran across the dessert in my Shadow Fox. We had lost the soldiers long ago thanks to Suna who was now sitting atop the head of the fox. I remember when that organoid saved my life and he still hasn't left me amazing. Seeing a cave come in to view I decided we were going to stay there for the night.

"Suna go ahead and check out that cave coming up on our right." Growling out he pushed off and spread his wings before disappearing into the hollow darkness. I didn't pull into the cave until I saw my organoid resurface again.

Pulling into the cave I saw the reminisce of a fire and some old beer cans. Great some drunks staid here awhile ago. Parking my zoid I climbed out and lowered the parts onto the ground as Suna started a fire. Now I had no idea how he did that, but as long as he could do it I wasn't complaining.

"Suna could you get some food out while I start working on fixing up our zoid?" he growled out sure before hopping back into the cockpit to grab some ham and water. I might have money but I only used it for bribes so people wouldn't think I was a poor kid.

After eating I went back to work as Suna went to sleep. I had to get everything done by morning or else we would be vulnerable for the coming day. Pulling down on one of the pipes I smiled knowing I got the changer secure in place, now onto the paws.

-

"Ah finally done." Looking at the clock I realized it had taken almost five hours for me to put on the claws and rebut and scan all of the systems on the Shadow Fox. Not really caring I looked down to see that I was completely covered in oil.

"Man this sucks I hope there's a pond or something near by." Taping on Suna's shoulder I told him were I was going before hopping into my cockpit and taking off. Running threw the near by forest I searched for a nice spot to stop and clean myself.

After another fifteen minutes of driving I finally spotted a small lake with a nice water fall. Stopping I made sure no one could see my zoid before grabbing a change of clothes and hopping out.

I stripped fast and jumped into the lake. Surfacing I threw my head back to get the water out. Slowly I reach for my shampoo only to grab onto something metal and cold. When I looked I was holding onto a black metal foot that belonged to a black organoid.

"Grrrr!" Quickly I dove deeper into the lake and turned around again to look at the orgainoid. Its teaming red eyes looked strait into mine as I sat there hoping it would go away. There was a rustling in the bushes that were beside my clothes and this time I freaked out.

Suna emerged and growled at the black organoid. Turning its attention away from me the black organoid made its way over to Suna with bared teeth. Quickly I swam over to Suna and grabbed my clothes. After I was dress I looked back over at the approaching organoid.

"I think we should take our leave buddy." Nodding in approval I hopped up onto Suna's back, after all he is taller then me, and he ran off in the direction of my cockpit. As we made it to the Shadow Fox I saw a raptor like zoid not to far off.

"Damn that must be where the other organoid came from. Come on Suna we have to get out of here now." I jumped into the cockpit I started up the Shadow Fox just as I saw the black organoid fuse with the red raptor thing. (you might know what it is but she doesn't and I'm not going to spell it wrong and make a fool out of myself)

Pushing off at full speed I ran out of the forest and threw the dessert again hoping to lose the raptor before it even got started. After ten minutes of run Suna told me to stop and get out of my cockpit. Doing so I looked back the way we came to see the raptor right on our tail. I just stood there in disbelief as it got closer and closer to us.

Soon after the raptor pulled up beside us and stopped. Now knowing I was caught I hopped onto the dessert sand and sat down on the front paw of my Shadow Fox as Suna joined me. I heard the cockpit to the raptor zoid open as its pilot climbed out. The first thing I saw was the black organoid as I came over and growled at Suna.

"Tell your pet to leave Suna alone." I wasn't in the mood to play anymore, but apparently the pilot was, because his soft laugh hit my ears. It was deep so I knew the pilot was now a boy and he was around my age.

Reaching for the blade in my back pocket I waited for the pilot to walk over to me. Mean while Suna and the black organoid were circling each other with teeth bared. I smiled at both of them before I felt a gun at my head.

"Stand up." I didn't move. Then I felt him read the gun to fire. Slowly I stood up as I heard a whimper from Suna. Looking over I saw the black organoid had pined Suna down and wasn't moving anytime soon. Letting out a sigh I put my hands behind my back and dropped my head.

I was going to listen to this man at any cost now that he had Suna pined. Feeling him grab my hands and tie them with rope I let a single tear fall out of my eye. I had never been caught, there has been a few close calls but nothing that I couldn't get out of, now I was really in for it. Damn why did I have to end this way.

"Shadow tie that thing up and throw it in the cockpit of that zoid and follow me." I heard the organoid growl and Suna whimper again as I was pulled into the cockpit of the raptor zoid and blindfolded. The last thing I saw was the face for the boy that had caught me and I wasn't happy about who it was.


End file.
